Revenge Gained and Innocence Lost
by Wolflover007
Summary: I am the monster Hope thinks I am. Trigger warning: RAPE. This fic is VERY dark.


Title: **Revenge gained and Innocence lost**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Wolflover007  
Language: English

Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Originally Published: 11-05-14

Reuploaded: 6/3/19  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,294

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**This was one of my earliest stories. i reuploaded it. Might not be good. there is a second version as well.**

**WARNINGS/TRIGGERS: PHYSICAL ABUSE, RAPE, TRAUMATIC BONDING (aka Stockholm Syndrome) at the end, OCC (VERY). PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THESE. THIS STORY IS ****VERY DARK.**

**Last chance to turn back.**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Enjoy. remember you read it so keep that in mind when you review.**

* * *

Maura laid on the couch of her living room. She still had the bottle of bourbon in her hand. It was half way full. She had a horrible day at work and had to do autopsies on 3 teenage women. All of them were from BCU and Maura thought about how easily it could have been Cailin. Sweet innocent Cailin.

She sighed and drank more booze. She knew it was wrong but had to escape tonight. She drank right from the bottle. She figured she should get up and do something. She got up and went to her workout room.

* * *

Cailin entered Maura's house and threw her stuff down. She was on high alert with the police being at the campus for the past two weeks. She plopped on the couch and saw the booze. She didn't drink but knew Maura did to escape her memories. She remembered the awful things that she told Maura. She remembered how Maura cried when she confessed to Hope. How unaccepting she was. She hated Maura but doesn't anymore.

Her mother was a different story. She remembered Maura coming over and talking to Hope. She explained that she was going to give up the chase and that she never meant to cause the pain. Hope wouldn't talk to her and Maura asked if it was because Paddy was her father. Hope said it was and that Maura was evil and a painful memory. Hope said that was all Maura would be to her. Hope hated Maura and told Maura to die then kicked her out of her house and out of her life. She didn't even visit Maura in the hospital after Maura saved Cailin's life. Maura said nothing about it though.

Cailin called out to Maura and heard no response but a loud grunt. She went upstairs and opened the door.

* * *

Maura stood in a sports bra and shorts. She had no shoes on and was punching the large punching bag she had installed in her yoga room. Her punches were slow due to her intoxication.

"Why?" jab. "Why?" jab. "Why keep her but abandon me?" punch. "What is different?" punch. "What is it? Why keep Cailin?"

Maura punched the bag so hard her hand was bleeding but she didn't care. Cailin couldn't stand to see her sister in pain and started walking to her. Maura kept punching the bag. Her body was getting worn out so she threw herself at the bag.

Cailin stood behind her and tried to get her attention. Maura ignored her. Cailin stepped in front of her just as Maura threw herself again.

"Uff." Cailin grunted as she and Maura landed on the ground. Maura held herself up on shaky arms and saw the younger woman under her. She growled as an anger boiled through her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " She screamed at the girl.

"Well…." Cailin began until Maura punched her in the face. She was confused but kept her mouth shut.

"Why did she choose you? What makes you special?"

"I don't know Maura." The student said, her voice trembling seeing the unshed tears in Maura's eyes.

"Is it because you're not evil? Are you the perfect daughter I could never be? Is it because you have good blood?"

"Maura you're not evil."

"Why did she say that? And yes I am. I'll show you how evil I am." Maura growled and then smirked baring her sharper than average teeth.

Maura pinned her weaker sister and ripped her shirt off. Cailin was suddenly exposed and went to scream but Maura hit her in the face repeatedly.

"Maura please you're drunk."

"Shut up bitch." Maura said while undressing her. Cailin tried to fight but each time Maura hit her.

"Let's see how pure you are." Maura said while rubbing Cailin's groin..

"Maura please stop." The student sobbed as she tried to fight. Maura pinned Cailin's arms in one of her hands.

"Mmm. So scared. So warm and soft. Mmm that's it weakling. All my life I wanted to know but she doesn't give a fuck about me. What makes you different? Why does she care about you?"

* * *

Cailin didn't answer and Maura continued to rub her. Maura growled and put her hand under Cailin's underwear. Cailin tried to gasp in protest but Maura's other hand went around her throat. Maura played with Cailin a bit but then went in. She wasn't gentle either. The students hands tried desperately to remove Maura's hand from her throat but Maura simply squeezed tighter, suffocating the girl.

She smirked when she felt Cailin break open for her. That small piece of skin doing nothing to prevent Maura's strong fingers from entering. Cailin cried and Maura felt blood on her fingers. She wanted Cailin to suffer physically just as she had suffered emotionally. She gave Cailin a moment to recover.

"Be a good girl and whimper but if you scream I'll hurt you." Maura said and then squeezed Cailin's neck for emphasis. Cailin immediately whimpered and bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain as Maura began.

Maura smirked and groaned. As a doctor she knew how to make this painless but that also meant she knew how to make it painful. She rammed her fingers in and out of the poor girl and felt pleased that Cailin was in pain just like she was after the things that Cailin and Hope said to her.

She positioned herself on Cailin's thigh and ground against it. She groaned in both the physical pleasure and the sadistic pleasure in making Cailin know her pain. In the smallest part of her brain she knew this was wrong but the dark and drunk parts of her brain were pleased for Maura was finally getting revenge for some unspoken offense that she couldn't quite comprehend.

For a while the only sounds heard were Maura's groans of bliss and Cailin's whispers of pain. Cailin had stopped resisting even though it was painful. For even drunk Maura was stronger than she was and she didn't want Maura to hit her again. Maura had taken her hand off her throat and wrapped it around her back. She whispered sweet things into Cailin's ear and Cailin grew confused.

Maura growled and moaned as she fell over the edge. She rubbed Cailin's clit wanting to take Cailin with her. It worked, Cailin tightened around Maura's fingers and let out a sad yet relieved moan. She was surprised that the pleasure still came to her despite the circumstances. Afterward Maura pulled out of her gently.

* * *

The two laid there for a while. Both were two scared to move. Cailin tried to escape but Maura pinned her. The doctor looked at her sister and blinked for a moment. Only then did she realize what she had done and sobered up in a second.

"Cailin." Maura said, her voice weak with guilt and shame. She released Cailin.

"Maura?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're sorry."

"I'm the monster Hope thinks I am. I deserve to die…I…" She began but Cailin kissed her. Maura pulled back confused and Cailin wrapped her arms around Maura's back.

Maura cried for a moment and tried to pull away but Cailin pulled her closer. Maura stopped.

"I know you're sorry."

"But…I …" Maura couldn't bring herself to vocalize what she had done.

"Maura?"

"What?"

"Hold me."

Maura flipped them over so Cailin was on top. Cailin put her head to Maura's chest.

"Like this Cailin?"

"Yeah and Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let me go."

Maura wrapped her arms tighter around her sister.

"Never Cailin. Never."


End file.
